Dreamality: The New Law
by JillBelpois-HinataUzumaki
Summary: Hinata watches her parents die. In panic, she winds up at the closest house. Naruto's. How will Naruto react to Hinata's loss?
1. Prologue

**Dreamality: The new law.**

** (Prologue) Reality Absconded! The Nightmare begins!**

Hinata: 12 years old (silly heads) o **(Right now-eth, Hinata doesn't have her jacket on, just that...thing she wears. I dunno. But yeah, Do not read this if you hate people dying-ness. )**

Through the crack under her door that was locked, she watched the movements of the shadows and heard the roughing sounds of struggle. She suddenly saw somebody being pushed onto the floor, and the dominant one bagged the other over the head with a black plastic sack, as they struggled to be free, the abusive one took out a pair of thread scissors and stabbed through the bag and into the head of the victim. Repeatedly, over and over, the scissors sunk through and out again, as dark red liquid spilled onto the floor, with curdling screams, the cracking of the metal piecing the skull. Hinata kept her best at being quiet when watching her own father being murdered. The stabbing stopped, but the groans of her dying elder was tormenting her ears.

The attacker dropped the scissors and looked over his handiwork. Hinata withdrew from the door and made an attempt to stray away, but backed into a wall, and a picture fell from the wall. The shadow on the other side of the door stopped, and stayed silent. Hinata gasped and ran to her right to her parents room and tugged at the closet door and it creaked open, but a large object sprawled out onto the floor at her feet. She stared in shock. Her mothers Headless Body was bowing in a sadistic way at her feet. Hinata reached for the light switch, and looked back at the closet, the head was hanging on fish wire from the ceiling, she screamed and backed into something, and grabbed by the arms. She screamed again and wasted no time in slamming her heel onto the man's foot, as he let go she ran out of the room shrieking and trying at locked doors. Running out of time, she frantically tugged at a window, and it lifted up, greeted by cold breeze. She hoisted up onto the sill and fell out into the snow. She took some time to regain her senses and ran off into the direction of the nearest house.

Hinata fell to her knees and slammed her weak fist into the door and yelled for somebody to answer. Greeted with warm house air, Naruto swung the door open and looked around seeing nobody, but was tugged at from his leg, and he adjusted his gaze to the ground where Hinata was sobbing un-controllably into him. Puzzled, Naruto kneeled down and took her by the shoulders with confused dystrophy "H-Hinata, what are you doing?! It's two in the morning!" He said as she gripped onto him weakly. "Th-they're all dead, all of them, I watched them die!" She said panicking. "He's g-going to kill me now! He's coming after me!" She sobbed so hard that Naruto had to piece it all up before confusingly ushering her to her feet, even with her shaking legs, he helped her inside and sat her on the couch beside him. Hinata's breathing wasn't steady, it was shaky and rapid. Naruto had no clue what to do or rather knew what was going on yet. "Who's dead? Hinata, what are you talking about? Did your pet die?" He asked trying to shed light on this subject but Hinata coldly didn't reply, she just stared at the floor in front of her and rested her elbows onto her knee's and held her leaking eyes in despair as Naruto watched.

Morning sun crept up behind the grey clouds of morning mist, and cleared the village of fog. Naruto stretched and yawned with displeasure and sat up, looking around the room. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Think that the occurrence was all a dream, he looked beside him where Hinata was laid back against the couch with dried out tears and a look of pale excursion. Although Naruto was still confused, he was racked with serenity, and he became ravelled with thoughts of last night as he leaned back to the couch. _"Th-they're all dead, all of them, I watched them die!" _ Disrupted from thought, light weight was shifted onto him, and he looked upon Hinata, who was un-consciously leaning on him with her yet saddened, and hollow expression. He was startled when she hugged her source of warmth and groaned lightly. "**What could she have gone through? I wonder..." **Naruto asked himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Cutting down a Cherry Blossom

**Dreamality: The new law.**

**Chapter 1: Starts with a "K"! The word that spells death!**

**Neh...Hello...reader people! n.n It's me again, and if you are wondering why I have yet to continue with my other fanfic., then there is a perfectly legible and reasonable excuse. I am Not in the mood for writing my lovely dovey stuff at the moment, it might take a while, but hey, Maybe I'll just stop making it...nn; BUT this is horror/macabre, if you can not stand any type of violence, then I guess you should...go read something else? oo **

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Naruto! NOOOO!!!!! -falls over- xx**

**(WARNING: Do not read this chapter if you like Sakura. You have been warned. )**

It's been a week since Hinata's family had been brutally slaughtered, and the delve of her parents' death was as heavy as ever. Neji's Body hasn't turned up yet, and her parents are currently in the morgue under death analysis, and Naruto was still being the dumb blonde and clueless of the current matter. And...as for Hinata, she's an emotional wreck, who is rarely seen anywhere, and even though she's been temporarily taken in by Sakura, the pink haired one barely takes notice when she is absent, or when she leaves. Hinata now spends most of her time in a secluded area in the forest outside of Konoha, boredly snapping twigs while sitting at a dormant tree's base. Which is where we would start the chapter.

_Snap_...She carelessly tossed the broken stick aside and picked up another one repeating her dull process of elimination. Something she did to ease her pain, keep her tears at bay, as if she might forget the incident, and become focused on the breaking of wood. She had become used to the animal sounds and the abnormal chatter of birds. She sighed when she noticed that she killed off all of the sticks within her sitting reach. Tilting her head back against the tree and looking up at the grey tainted sky. Nothing seemed to appease her anynore. Not the sun, not seeing Naruto, not even going on missions that she would normally think of as 'fun'. All of it now seemed like a waste of time, and precious life. Her milieu was of course in the drab and outlandish scenery of a forest, that was getting darker and darker as the sun went down because the tree's seemed to block out much light, so if it was about noon, it would still seem like it was 4 in the morning. After being shiftless for about what seemed 4 hours, she stood up and looked at the ground as she made her way back through now raining insight.

_In the village_

Lights of candles burned fiercely in every window she passed. Power went out. Thunderous booming shook the ground, and Hinata just let herself into Sakura's house where the pink one sat on her couch mindlessly petting at her cat. "Oh, hey Hinata, your back late aren't y-" She stopped because Hinata ignored her and went into her room without saying anything. "Yeah, Hi to you too Barbie..." She said when she had slammed the door behind her. Hinata fell onto the bed with her head buried into the sky-blue pillow, soon becoming stained with her tears. Sakura became bored with her cat, and stood up stretching. _"Life sucks when there's no electronics..." _She thought to herself and looked out the window dully. There was a knock at the door, and Sakura didn't seem startled, she walked over to the door and was prepared to open it, but it was opened and Naruto trudged in, soak and wet from the rain, and was giving off his usual dorky grin. "...HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF MANNERS YOU IDIOT?!" Sakura yelled at him as he cowered in the door way. "But Sakura, you were taking too long so I thought I'd-" Sakura cut him off rudely. "I don't care how long I was taking, you could have waited like normal people!" Sakura was finished and rubbed her temples in frustration. "What are you here for Naruto?" She said trying to hurry things up. "Well, I wanted to see how Hinata was doing." Naruto said and started shaking off the water like a dog. Sakura spat at him, and replied ignorantly to being thrown water at. "Well, she's in her usually pissy and anti-social mood, so I suggest as normal, to just turn as leave Naruto." Sakura said vacantly. "Um...maybe cause your being a bad room mate Sakura." Naruto complained. She throbbed and flicked him in the forehead. "No, I think it's the other way around you dobe, I said Hi, and she slammed the door. Naruto nodded it off. "Well, can I see her or no?" He asked assertively.

Sakura was about to protest, but Naruto just walked past her in ignorance, and was about to enter the room, but was verbally stopped when Sakura said that was her room, so Naruto tried the room on the right instead. Sakura watched and sprawled out onto the couch still bored as ever. Naruto closed the door behind him silently, and looked over at Hinata who was sitting up now and looking off at the end of the bed. Naruto sat beside her. "What's so fun about staring at a wall huh?" He said trying to make her happy, but was acquainted with a cold silence. "...Right..." He said feeling embarrassed. They sat there for 5 minutes in bliss until Naruto broke it. "So...what have you been doing all day...Hinata?" He asked curiously. Hinata internally debated whether she should reply, but ended up doing so. "Nothing." Was all she could conjure up still looking at the wall. Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Listen Hinata , I still don't know what's happened, and I don't know why it's troubling you, but it'd help if you would...tell me.?" He asked with a questioning tone. But, in vain, Hinata staid silent and slouched back into a laying position. "Hinata stop it and tell me." He ordered her and poked her side playfully. Which caused Hinata to blush for un-known reasons. Though to her it felt good, since it's been too long since she had done it. Naruto smiled when he finally broke through to her soft center finally.

He asked her again, but Hinata tried at her best to be silent. Naruto became impatient and growled as he started to tickle her, which was shocking on her end. She asked him to stop between giggles, but to no avail he continued. Though the door opened and Sakura came through with a confused and lost expression. But none the less, the reason wasn't in vain. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your...weirdo moment...But there's a man outside who wants to see Hinata." She said and pulled Naruto away. Hinata's blush fainted away, and she sat upwards. "Wh-what do they...look like?" Hinata questioned as she got off the bed. Naruto looked to Sakura waiting for the answer. Sakura shook her head. "I don't know, his face was hid behind his collar, why?" She asked questioningly. Hinata shook off the shivers she got from the un-helpful description. "C-could you tell him I'm not h-here?" Sakura was puzzled. "Why?" Naruto was listening to the conversation between the two. "Don't worry Hinata, if he tries anything I'll whoop him real good!" He burst out randomly. But Hinata gave him a cold stare, and replied to Sakura. "I don't...think I want to talk to him." She said without a stutter. Sakura stood there for a minute. "Um...whatever, okay?" She turned and went out followed by Naruto. "See ya later Hinata." He nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone as she collapsed onto the bed again.

_Later that night_

Sakura was asleep in her room, after recently swatted off the visitor. And Naruto had left not too long ago. But the Hyuga lay awake on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, with an over-whelming feeling of a blaze emotion. She turned over facing the door. It creaked open with an Eire squeak, and she became startled, and was frozen he didn't want to move, or rather, she couldn't. She couldn't take her eyes off of the door. It stopped when it hit the wall at an angle, and since the hallway was too dark, there wasn't much to see. All she did was stare. Then, the bed seemed to shift a little, from behind her, somebody was creeping up on her, she switched around and looked up to see the shadow peering down at her. It stood on it's knee's, and since the room was also dark, she could make out any facial expression, but knew that he wasn't exactly here to spar with her. Yes, the room's door opening was just a ruse, to lure her from the open window behind her, so she wouldn't notice him coming in from her blind spot. She flung her bare foot into his chest and pushed her self off the bed and got up onto her feet and frantically ran out the door, and down the dark hallway, to Sakura's door she toggled with her door knob hearing the hurried footsteps behind her, the door flew open and she rushed inside over to Sakura's bed and shook her to get her awake, but she turned her body over, where Sakura's eyes would be, she was greeted with the empty stare of her vacant eye-sockets, with blood spilling down in tears from the black holes. She threw off Sakura's bed sheet, and there was a disgusting and dark cavern that went into her body where her heart would be, and Hinata saw that her heart was placed on the desk beside the bed. A truly horrific sight for a 12 year old. Hinata screamed and backed away but stepped on something and slipped, looking at the floor, she was severed fingers and an ear, which she paled and screamed again, followed by the intruder to be tapping her on the shoulder with a bloodied up knife.

**A/N: Cliffy! FEAR THE DAMN CLIFFY! Dammit...I keep telling myself before I sleep, that this chapter will be so fricken cool, and yet it turned out awful...what if I'm just not cut out to be a fanfic writer?! O waaaaaahhhhh!!!! ;-; Please review... (NO FLAMERS)**


End file.
